


Is It A Secret If Everyone Knows?

by slothfulzel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slothfulzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to tell Sam about his relationship with Castiel, but is afraid of what Sam would say. Sam wants to tell Dean about his relationship with Gabriel and Lucifer, but he really doesn't want the aftermath of that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It A Secret If Everyone Knows?

It wasn’t like Dean didn’t _want_ to tell Sam -- it would be a hell of a lot easier if he did tell him, actually -- but Dean just wasn’t sure how his brother would react to the fact that Dean was getting to know the little angel on his shoulder in the Biblical sense. Dean didn’t know if Sam _wanted_ to know that his favorite treat was no longer cherry pie but _Angel_ food cake (yes, Dean did find it easier to relate his feelings to food, thank you very much). It was getting really hard to hide his... whatever it was, though, and Dean didn’t like lying to Sam anymore than he liked sneaking around with Castiel. 

“Dean,” The gravel textured voice cut through Dean’s thoughts immediately and the human couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine -- Dean’s name in that possessive tone never failed to elect a response in the like. Castiel gazed at him from the now full back seat of the Impala, sandwiched between two Archangels. Dean took a moment to look at the three angels in the back -- it was like a stair step of height or ‘raising the bar’ and that was more amusing to Dean than it had the right to be. 

The Morning Star sat right behind Sam, occasionally being all _Lucifer_ and touching someone in the vehicle -- mostly running his fingers through Sam’s hair or over the taller man’s shoulders or touching just anything he could get his hands on. Dean didn’t really pay attention to it anymore because, believe it or not, Lucifer was abnormally touchy and had been from the get- go. To be fair the angel had been stuffed in a box for a few millennia so he was most likely starved for attention and affection or whatever. Lucifer had tried to explain it, but it was kind of over Dean’s head so he just nodded and went on his merry way. Anyway, Dean was okay with the Devil now that it was all said and (well, almost) done. 

Lucifer was a pretty good guy once you got past the ‘I’m gonna wear your brother to the prom like a pretty little meat suit, and take over the world’ frame of mind that the Devil was once in. Now Lucifer had simmered down to a low boil and all but transformed into a sort of teddy bear (for lack of a better description), with a wicked silver tongue, and a daring, dry humor that Dean could appreciate. 

Dean followed his line of sight to Castiel who was sitting right beside Lucifer, resting his knee against his older brother’s comfortably with an ease that had been earned over the course of months after Lucifer had joined Team Free Will -- abandoned his own cause to take on the forces of Heaven. Dean knew Cas loved his siblings but he had never known the angel to be openly affectionate in the way that he now was with Lucifer and Gabriel (and to a bit of a lesser extent, Sam and Dean). Truthfully, it was adorable, but Dean’s a man so he would never think such a thing. That was more of Sam’s trope if anything. 

Castiel was looking at Dean (he had broken the habit of looking _through_ his human a while back) with that ever-questioning stare, one that had grown to include much more than a shred of emotion, but Dean passed over his glance with a small smile and nod. That one motion telling the angel that ‘Yes, I’m watching the road and not too absorbed in my thoughts to wreck us, even though there are two Archangels that would totally save our asses from certain death.’ and ‘Okay I was just thinking it was time to stop too, I’ll head out on the next exit.’ Gabriel called it eye-fucking; Dean simply called it silent communication. 

Speaking of Gabe he was by far the most amusing addition to their merry little band of heathens. The Archangel might have embraced his previous title after the little fiasco with all the other Pagan gods, but he had really taken his role as Loki very seriously. So seriously the character had bled into his very being and he couldn’t -- or didn’t really want to -- turn it off. Gabe was still the Trickster, always pulling pranks on the people around them and even them as well, just for a good laugh. The angel was still addicted to sweets and sarcasm, but like with Lucifer, Dean had just gotten used to it. As long as the Archangels were on their side then Dean would put up with all their weird quirks.

Coming back to himself, Dean noticed the sun was just beginning to set and a pleasant looking exit came into view. Dean could probably drive a few more hours at least, but what he really wanted was some ‘ _quality_ ’ time with Castiel and he didn’t think that was too much to ask for so he took the exit without a second thought. Sam sighed in relief as his brother pulled onto the off ramp of the interstate, but his sigh quickly morphed into a slight gasp of awe. Dean pulled his attention off of the road for just a second to see what had grabbed Sam.

The sky was on fire. Blooms of red, orange, and yellow spiked around the tips of pink tinted clouds shaped into a blanket of flames that licked along the sky. The scene was breathtaking, even to Dean who doesn’t usually wax poetic over some pretty colors, but damn if the sight didn’t catch Dean somewhere deep in his chest. Something that felt suspiciously like hope rears inside the older Winchester and it warms him to the bone. With a smile and a new pep, Dean sped down the highway, searching for the closest motel. He just happened to miss the pointed look Sam threw the Devil in the back or the smile that lit up Lucifer’s face.

...

It wasn’t long before a cheap enough motel came into sight -- Dean thought it was almost sad that he could estimate the cost of a motel room just by its outward appearance, then he remembered that he was _Dean Winchester_ and that was pretty par for the course. 

Sam bought them two rooms as Dean gathered their gear from the trunk of the Impala. Yeah, the Winchesters traveled with angels who could create whole planes of existence with a simple thought, but old habits die hard and Dean really wasn’t in to having everything done for him. So the brothers stuck to their semi-normal routine and just skirted their new members. 

Sam met up with Dean outside the motel’s office and handed him the key to room six before they moved to their rooms. Dean dropped Sam off at number two. 

‘Four rooms apart...’ Dean thought as he made his way into his room and threw his bag down onto the bed closest to the door. Castiel had seated himself on the other bed and had taken to waiting patiently for Dean to finish his minimal unpacking. Dean extracted the bare necessities quickly -- his favorite Bowie knife, which he placed on the bedside table and his .45 caliber Colt, which he tucked in the back of his pants out of habit -- before heaving a sigh. He’d been waiting for this all day.

Castiel was still sitting on the other bed when Dean approached him, but just as Dean reached the edge of the bed and stood right between his angels’ spread legs, his stomach erupted in a giant growl. Dean had the thought to blush but he was mostly just annoyed at his own hunger and how it couldn’t wait until after the angel party that could be happening in his pants. Cas gave a broad smirk as if he knew all along that Dean would have to have sustenance before anything else. Now that Dean thought about it, though, he hadn’t since breakfast. No wonder Cas knew. 

Raising his arms, Castiel ran his hands over Dean’s clothed stomach and chest before settling on the sides of his neck. Dean got the clue and bent down until Cas could reach his face but he wasn’t expecting the chaste kiss to his nose that he received. “I’ll ask the others if they would like something.” Castiel retracted himself from Dean before giving a bright smile and disappeared in a flutter of wings. 

The blush that covered Dean’s cheeks darkened at the kiss to his nose. Dean was _really_ starting to love this new affectionate side of Cas, but the flutter in his stomach was something he’d have to get used to still.

...

Sam was unloading his duffel when Castiel ‘angel’ed himself into the motel room. Cas was short, sweet, and to the point as he told them that he and Dean were heading out for food; when asked if they wanted anything, Sam as well as the two Archangels declined politely. Sam really wasn’t all that hungry but the others were _Archangels_. They, after all, could just BAMF up anything they could possibly need or want with the power of one simple thought. Sam supposed Cas was just being considerate in asking them, it was an endearingly human trait that the Winchesters had introduced to him (Sam was just sad he couldn’t get Dean to learn the same thing). 

Sam’s smile didn’t leave his face after Castiel departed back to Dean. It only grew at the sight in front of him. As soon as they had entered the room Gabriel had conjured a large bed, dismissing the others to well, wherever he put things, and now he and Lucifer were propped up against the headboard. 

Lucifer was as curious as a toddler and Gabriel couldn’t resist showing him the things he had learned on earth -- the Morning Star soaked up all the knowledge he could get from his brother and Sam like a sponge. He wanted to know everything he could, wanted to understand and to learn the ways of mankind -- the better he understood, the less likely he was to turn on them once again. 

Sam believed, without a doubt in his mind, that Lucifer was on their side for good. The fact was only enforced by the detail that Gabriel was with them as well -- that Luce didn’t kill his brother when he had the chance and that the Morning Star had actually _joined their side_ in the first place. Sam wasn’t one to think that the Devil would do anything half-assed like go off to join Team Free Will only to bitchslap them right as he gained their trust. Lucifer didn’t lie, after all, and Sam believed that. 

Maybe he was a fool for believing. Maybe Lucifer would prove him wrong and kill everyone when he found his chance; but Sam was willing to take that risk. 

Gabriel made a loud noise of satisfaction from the bed where he and his brother were still propped up, looking around on the Internet through a materialized computer -- Sam was on his own at the small table. Gabe caught Sam’s gaze with a lewd smirk. Sam could take the hint, of course they were looking up porn and now that Sam was paying attention he could hear it loud and clear; he noticed that there was a distinct lack of feminine voices ringing through the speakers. 

Shaking his head Sam turned his attention to Lucifer whose own attention was held rapt by the computer screen. At every other moan the Devil would cant his head this way and that, as if trying to figure out the logistics of the cheap porno industry. To say that the sight was amusing was a bit of an understatement, but Gabriel, apparently, had other ideas for entertainment. He communicated as much by appearing in front of Sam in the blink of an eye. Sam found out really quick just how behind _that_ he could get.

...

The diner was a bit crowded considering the size of the town and the time of day, but Dean didn’t complain. He had his cheeseburger, his angel, and a big slice of pie at the ready. Yeah, all- in-all Dean had it made. Especially with the vibes coming off of Castiel – like he knew something Dean didn’t. It was borderline mischievous and Dean? Well Dean really, really liked that. 

Castiel watched Dean eat in the way he watched Dean do everything else, with silent reverence and patience. Like all he wanted was for Dean to do… well, whatever he wanted. Like Cas drew pleasure just from Dean being happy. No one had ever looked at Dean like that before and, truth be told, Dean didn’t really know what to do in these situations, so he didn’t do anything. 

The cheeseburger was moist and juicy, the fries were crisp and perfectly seasoned, and the pie? Don’t even get Dean started on that. But what Dean really wanted now was Cas and they had a hotel room all to themselves. Dean was ex-freakin’-cited as all hell. He would finally be getting a semblance of privacy with his angel and there was nothing else in the entire world that would make Dean happier than that. Castiel seemed to second that motion if the way he was looking at Dean was any indication. 

Dean finished eating as quickly as he possibly could while still enjoying his meal and Castiel as company. The two talked and Dean taught Cas a thing or two about playful banter before Dean was finally finished with his meal. Wasting no time at all Dean paid his tab and motioned for Castiel -- they were out the door and in the Impala faster than Dean could snap his fingers. 

Pulling up to the motel Dean nudged Cas in the direction of their room saying that he’d be just a second, he wanted to tell Sam the plan for tomorrow (and check on him like a good brother, although he’d never say that) before they went to bed. Castiel just nodded before disappearing in a flutter of wings. Dean shook his head with a small smile before he made his way over to Sam’s room. 

There wasn’t any noise coming from the room, but Dean just supposed that Sam was reading or something as equally geeky and that Lucifer was still being all _Lucifer_ and that maybe Gabe was out doing something Trickster like. It never occurred to Dean to knock, he just used the spare key that he had to the door and waltzed right in. He seriously regretted that decision.

The sight that greeted Dean wasn’t exactly something he ever thought he’d see. Sam was sprawled out on the bed, buck naked and sandwiched between two Archangels who were equally naked. Gabriel was curled up against Sam’s front while Lucifer had one of his legs between Sam’s from behind and his arm wrapped around both Sam and his younger brother. Dean stood and took a complete mental picture against his will. Yeah, there’d be no un-seeing that anytime soon.

Dean must’ve made a noise at his own thoughts because suddenly there was a movement in the direction of the others. A sheet was flung up over the three and a distinctly Sam-yelp was heard. All Dean could think was ‘OHLORD.’ and ‘OOPSY.’ and ‘Wow, I really didn’t need to see that.’ before he, without a word, backed out of the room and shut the door. 

Walking on autopilot Dean made his way to his room. 

Castiel was there but Dean didn’t look at him as he opened the door and sat down on the edge of his bed. He was trying to get over the fact that he had been having a hard time telling Sam that he was bangin’ an Angel of the Lord when all along Sam had been bumpin’ uglies with two Archangels. At the _same time_. Really, Dean didn’t think Sam had it in him, but he’d been wrong before and he was certainly very wrong this time. 

Castiel moved over to his human and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. The human almost flinched away, still with the mental image in his head, but instead he leaned into his angel with a sigh. 

“Cas, you really won’t believe was I just soiled myself with.” Dean didn’t realize how bad that sounded until the words left his mouth. With a weak chuckle he looked to Castiel and shook his head. 

“That’s not how I meant that. Anyway, I just walked in on Sam having sex. With _both_ of your brothers. It was a little awkward.” Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck and shuddered lightly. He didn’t see the frown on Cas’ face. 

“You mean you didn’t know?” Dean’s head shot straight up as Cas spoke. Dean gave his angel an incredulous look. 

“What, you mean you did?” Cas nodded slightly. 

“Of course. The way they interact with each other, how happy they seem -- even Lucifer has a smile on his face more often than not. You really haven’t noticed, Dean?” Castiel cocked his head to the side as he looked Dean in the eye; he was genuinely stunned that Dean didn’t know. 

“Are you serious? How could I have noticed? Was it really that obvious or am I just oblivious as hell?” Dean was confused, he knew that he didn’t pay attention to most things that were right in front of him, hell, look at how long it took for him and Cas to get together, but he also knew his brother. He knew that he would know if Sammy was gettin’ some, especially if he was getting it from two _angels_. 

“Maybe you’ve just been... distracted?” Castiel ran a hand up Dean’s back and grasped the back of his neck, his thumb rubbing circles into the flesh of the human’s pulse. It drew a sigh and a nod from Dean as he leaned even further into Cas’ embrace. Dean was done talking about this, but he also still had that image in his brain -- Castiel seemed to know exactly what Dean needed. 

Cas undressed them both slowly, worshiping every inch of Dean’s revealed skin while Dean drew Cas in for kisses at every chance he got. The two fell into bed and shimmied under the cover of the thin sheet before wrapping around each other. They traded soft kisses and touches but it wasn’t long before, with one light press of his lips to Cas’ nose, Dean fell into a deep sleep.

...

Sam woke up to slow, hot presses of hands and lips. The pressure at his front was playful, yet demanding -- the hands pressing into his groin, almost over stimulating him this early in the morning, while the lips gave way to harsh nips of teeth. At his back the hands were reverent and patient, building up a slow burn that bred both contentment and arousal. Sam sighed, giving away his wakened state. 

Gabe tilted his head up to look at Sam before peppering a few kisses along his throat and face. 

“G’mornin’, starshine. The angels are horny.” Sam couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest. Lucifer gave his own huff of amusement before he grabbed Sam by the chin and shifted them both to get access to Sam’s mouth. The kiss was like his touch, slow and sensual yet with a yielding tenderness that Sam had never known. 

The clashing sensations clawed at Sam’s skin, he was confused between fast arousal that was being pulled from him in front and the slow, steady flame that was coaxing him awake from behind. A low groan was all that he could manage in terms of speaking, but neither angel minded. Sam risked a glance at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. Large red numbers blinked 9:48 am in Sam’s face. 

With a sound that could have been classified as a squeak if it hadn’t come from someone of Sam’s size, leaped from Sam’s throat as he flung himself away from his two lovers and out of the bed. Gabe and Lucifer sat on the bed, stunned, as Sam flailed around the room looking for his clothes. It wasn’t until Sam found his underwear that he remembered what had happened last night. Sam moaned in horror as he continued to look for his clothes -- he was just glad that when Gabe snapped them naked, he left their clothing _in_ the room. 

“Um, Sam, what the hell are you doing?” Gabe spoke out first as Lucifer kept a steady eye trained on his vessel. Sam whipped around to face the two before he flung his arms up into the air in wild gesticulation scattering what clothing he had found back down onto the floor. 

“Dean walked in on us last night, I gotta go talk to him! There’s no tellin’ what he’s thinking right now!” Sam rushed into his clothing but ended up having to start all over when he realized he was putting on dirty clothes (backward at that). Taking a deep breath Sam turned to Gabe and gave him a small smile in question. Gabe just rolled his eyes before snapping Sam into some clean clothes. 

Walking over to his two angels Sam leaned down to give Gabriel a quick kiss on the mouth before placing a more lingering one on his forehead while carding his hands through the Archangel’s hair. Turning to Lucifer Sam motioned him closer, marveling at the feline grace that the angel possessed. 

When Lucifer was within reach Sam grasped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds before Sam had to pull away, leaving the angel with a nip to his slightly swollen lower lip. He rested his forehead against Lucifer’s before pulling away quickly before the two could suck him back into bed. Lord knows that with just one look either of the Archangels could have Sam swooning, and he needed to get to Dean before his brother could blow everything out of proportion. With a nod to the others in the room Sam took a deep breath and pushed his way out the door.

...

Dean wasn’t sure what woke him, it could have been the pounding on the motel door or the weird dream he was currently having about parts of his brother he really, really should not be having dreams about. He was glad for the reprieve from it though, but he was comfortable in his bed with Castiel curled around him so he ignored the pounding and snuggled closer to Cas. 

The pounding at the door went on periodically for ten more minutes before Dean, finally fed-up, flung the covers aside and detached himself from his angel. Dean forwent most of his clothing, but did find it in himself to throw on a pair of boxers before he stomped over to the door. 

Pitching the door open Dean huffed and irritated, “What?” at the person on the other side. Dean froze when he saw Sam, he couldn’t freeze the barrage of mental images that insulted him, however and ended up just staring at his brother. 

“Uh... Dean?” Sam was nervous, a million thoughts running through his head, all at the same time and all with a negative connotation. Dean shook himself out of his stunned silence and gave a grimace before holding up his hand telling Sam, without words, to give him a minute to get dressed. Sam nodded and stepped out of the way of the door as Dean shut it, but not before he caught a glimpse of Castiel sprawled out on the only used bed in the room. Sam did a little mental dance in his head to the tune of ‘HAH, I KNEW IT!’ 

Dean scuttled around the room, picking up his clothing and just throwing on whatever as he quickly made his way to Cas who was now sitting up on their bed. Sparing his angel a smile Dean placed a fleeting kiss on the other man’s lips before moving back to the door. Allocating another look at Castiel Dean gave him a smirk and a promising wink before leaving the room with a heaving sigh -- he was ready to get this talk the hell over with. 

Sam was standing over by the Impala, leaning his gargantuan body against it -- Dean had the thought to tell the Sasquatch to get off of his baby but quickly stopped himself with a shake of his head and a smirk. Dean sauntered over with a fake bravado that he knew Sam had been able to see through since elementary school, that didn’t stop him from doing it, though -- one of the only lines of defense he had at the moment. 

“What’s up Sammy?” Another line of defense, the nickname and the avoidance of the reason they were there. Sam just smiled and shook his head before opening his mouth to speak, but Dean was right there holding up a hand to quiet his brother. Sam’s smile just grew, he knew Dean was giving him the silent ‘No chick-flick moments, Sammy’ speech -- a peace offering of course. 

Sam was good with that. 

Sharing a smile with his younger brother Dean gave a pointed look and a nod before turning to go back to his angel. He made it three steps before he had a Sam attached to his front. The hug lasted no more than a few seconds before the two broke apart, Dean with a manly cough and Sam with an amused chuckle at his brother’s expense. 

They made their way back to the motel, side by side, only parting to go their separate ways at the last moment. Departing with a nod the Winchesters split, Sam going left and Dean going right. Really though, they headed in the same direction -- just as they had for their whole lives.


End file.
